Bloody Love
by DeadmanWonderlandLover
Summary: This is a continuation of "Anybody Lose a Deadman" anyone wonder what would happen if our white haired beauty didnt choose Aizen OR Ichigo? read this and find out :D
1. Chapter 1

so here is a continuation of 'Anybody lose a Deadman?'i hope you enjoy it! im hoping to have other chapters up soon.

You guys are sweet but I don't need you arguing over me. I can decide myself who I want to be with…" she stared back and forth between both men. " I choose…"

Shiro smiled at Grimmjow then walked over to Ichigo " Im sorry Ichi but I think grimmjow is the one I should be with… he takes me seriously when I wanna fight and hes okay with the fact that I like hurting people… you deserve someone that has the same morals as you" she hugged him tightly and mumbled into his shirt " im sorry" he hugged her back tightly and kissed the top of her head " I understand… you know how to find me if you need anything." she smiled and nodded then darted off to grimmjow while ichigo left through the portal. Grimmjo smirked as as she jumped on him " so you pick me. I knew you were smart princess" she giggle and nuzzled his neck which caused him to let out a low growl. Shiro smiled up at him " I don't wanna stay here…can we leave?" he shook his head "Aizen would kill usif we left" she grumbled a low "fine" which caused him to ruffle her hair and pinch her nose. She giggled and jumped off, pulling him to the kitchen " you hungry grimmy?" he raised an eyebrow but let her pull him "no but I guess you are" she blushed as her tummy rumbled. Grimmjow let out a loud laugh and sat in a chair as he watches his white haired beauty rummage around the kitchen for something.

Soon they were walking back to grimmjows room while shiro munched on a handful of cookies. Once they walked into the room grimmjow flopped onto the couch and shiro bounced to the window and stared out at the landscape. She whined " how come its so boring here? Theres nothing pretty to look at." grimmjow smirked " I can give you something to look at" she stared at him with a blank expression "…" he pouted out his bottom lip and faked hurt. She giggled and pranced over to him then stood on her tip toes and her eyes leveled with his pouted lips. She then looked into his eyes and inched closer until she was about two inches away from him, he felt her hot breath on his lips. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers which caused her to grin and push him back " drama queen!" he groaned loudly and ran his hand down his face " fuckin tease" she giggled childishly and darted to the door, swung it open and ran out " catch me if you can" he hid a smile and stood at the door, watching her retreating figure. Sighing to himself in amusement he slowly walked through the halls behind her.

As shiro ran through out the halls she bumped into someone and fell onto her tush, the other person barely moved. She looked up and saw a man with a giant helmet like bone on the top of his head that has bandages on half of it, the bandages covered his right eye "who the hell are you?" she looked up at him and stood to get up but he pushed her back down " nevermind, it doesn't matter who you are because I plan on killing you for not staying out of my way." she raised an eyebrow " and how do you suppose youre going to kill me? You gunna bite me with those shark teeth?" she giggled. He let out a low feral growl and grabbed his zampakuto, he unsheathed it and raised it above his head to kill her but was soon on his back " what the fuck!" he jumped up and but was kicked down. He looked around and saw the mystery girl being helped up by his former partner " grimmjow what the hell was that for? You actually give a shit about this bitch?" before grimmjow could respond shiro was infront of the man who previously tried to kill her, she had his own zampakuto against his neck and leaned in towards his ear while giggling menacingly " if you ask me, youre the only bitch here." he shoved her back and went to hit her but she caught his fist and bent it up , bringing him to his knees. Before long a loud crack was heard, she smiled innocently " next time you should be nice to strangers, you never know who's going to kill you…" she giggled and skipped over to grimmjow. He put his arm around her shoulder and looked to the man on the ground " catch ya later Di Roy. Tch little shit"

He guided her back to his room and pulled her in before shutting the door, He then slammed her back to the door and pressed himself against her to trap her in place. He whispered in her ear " Caught you" she smiled innocently but had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes " it would appear so" he pulled her top off her shoulder but not low enough to expose her and looked at her milky white chest then his eyes traveled to her neck. She stared at his eyes then his lips and felt an odd sensation as he let out a low growl while licking his lips. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head to the side then leaned down and bit her collarbone, leaving a mark " I like how that looks on you" he grinned as she blushed. She squirmed which caused him to press harder against her, he ran his nose along the curve of her shoulder and inhaled her scent " mmm sake and strawberries" she stood there motionless, unsure of what to do. There was a knock on the door which caused grimmjow to groan loudly " what!" the person on the other side of the door jumped at his irritated voice " uhh Aizen wants to see you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! i am so incredibly sorry about not updating in so long! as you all know nothing belongs to me besides the plot.**

Within minutes they were both walking towards the meeting room, unsure about what the meeting would be about. They entered the room and saw Aizen siting in his special seat at the head of the room " hello Shiro, at this time I only need to speak with Grimmjow. She nodded and skipped out of the room, waiting in the hall. Grimmjow sat at his usual seat and tapped his fingers against the table " why am I here?" Aizen flashed a smug grin " We no longer have a need for Shiro" Grimmjow hid his emotions and nodded " ill handle it" Aizen shook his head " its being handled as we speak" Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly, enough for his leader to notice.

*WITH SHIRO*

She was waiting patiently near the doors while Grimmjow and Aizen spoke. Footsteps were heard in the empty hallway which made her look up, she saw a tall man with short lavender hair and cold dark eyes. He grabbed his zampakuto and pointed it to Shiros face. She raised an eyebrow. He lunged at her without a word but she easily dodged his attack and chuckled "do I know you?" he grinned and showed his pearly white teeth " we have not met until now and before you ask, I am here to dispose of you. Leader sama has no need for you anymore". She tapped her chin "leader sama? Oh! You mean Aizen? He wants me dead?" the man nodded and got ready for another attack while Shiro was distracted and thinking. The man disappeared from her sight and appeared behind her, he held his sword to her throat but was surprised that she had no reaction. He couldn't see as she grinned and cut her palm with her fingernail. She made a sword and spun around faster than he could see.

*WITH GRIMMJOW AND AIZEN*

The doors flew open and the scent of blood filled the room. Grimmjow looked around nervously and Aizen waited to see how the white haired woman was killed. Shiro walked in, the front of her outfit was stained with blood and no longer white. She looked at Aizen and could see the shock on his face, she flashed a crooked grin and held out the head of the man that was sent to kill her " you sent this pathetic man to kill me? You must not think very much of me if you thought this man could kill me" she threw the bloody head at Aizen and watched as it rolled and left a trail of bloody spatter. Aizen looked at her and noticed that her eyes were solid red like the woman from his dream, he stood up and walked towards her, he used a kido to keep Grimmjow from interfering. As he walked towards the woman that held his heart in his past life, he placed his hand on the handle of his zampakuto but made no move to unsheathe it. He stood a few feet in front of her when he saw a spot of blood on her stomach grow and ooze blood. He heard something that sounded like a baby crying and he looked around, putting on a mask of indifference. Shiro began coughing up blood and walked closer to the man that wants her dead "why did you do this to me…to us" her body began to sway as blood kept pouring out from her stomach. Aizen gently placed a hand on her stomach and got memories from his previous life, he felt regret blossom in his chest as he remembered how much he loved this woman and wanted her to be the mother of his child. The sound of a baby crying grew louder in his ears as Shiro grinned. The blood dripping from her mouth had coated her teeth " you killed me once and now you want to do it again" she laughed maniacally as Aizen paled and stepped back. Shiro walked to where Grimmjow was trapped and placed a bloody hand on the barrier, dissolving it. The blue haired man stared at her with wide eyes then saw that Aizen was in shock. He grabbed Shiro's hand and opened a garganta to a town where they knew no one. He pulled his bloody woman through the portal, luckily it was night time so no one saw them. He looked at Shiro and smirked at what she did " you wait here princess, ill get us a place to stay" she nodded and looked around, rubbing her arms to keep warm in the chilly night air. Minutes later Grimmjow walked up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a cheap motel room for the night. Once he unlocked the door Shiro darted in and sighed happily in the warm room. Grimmjow went to the table near the only bed in the room and picked up the phone "you should get in the shower, you're covered in blood" he looked over her body and grinned. He dialed Kisuke's number. Shiro went to the bathroom and got in the shower, turning the water to the hottest setting.

After a few rings Kisuke answered the phone "hello?" grimm sighed "I need yer help" Kisuke rubbed his eyes " its 2 in the morning, who is this?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes "all you need to know is that it involves Shiro" Kisuke sat up as he remembered the white haired beauty " what's going on? Is she okay?" Grimmjow nodded but then realized the other man couldn't see him "yeah she's fine for the time being but Aizen wants her dead. I need a gigai, we both need new identities and a new place to stay, as far away from here as possible"

kisuke nodded" alright but I need to see you both in person so I can get everything you need" Grimmjow let out a low growl "fine. We'll be there in a day or two" with that he hung up. He rubbed his face and went to the bathroom and heard Shiro singing " oh, sad little woodpecker. Poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks" he leaned against the edge of the shower and listened to her song until the end " what song is that?" Shiro peaked her head around the shower curtain and smiled at him "it's the lullaby silly" he nodded like he knew what that was. She giggled and turned the water a bit hotter, steam soon fogging up the room. He quickly undressed without her knowing and he slowly pulled open the shower curtain enough to sneak in. Shiro was facing the shower head as it sprayed water onto her face and down her body. She soon felt rough, calloused hands on her hips. She smiled and blushed lightly "what do you think you're doing grimmy?" he leaned close to her ear and whispered in a husky voice "I'm showering with a beautiful woman, what are you doing?" she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, he let out a low laugh at her childish antics " careful, I might just bite that tongue" she blushed and buried her face in his chest. He chuckled and brushed his fingers down her arms before placing his thumb under her chin to bring her face to his. He looked into her blood red eyes then to her nose and then lastly to her lips. He could see how her parted lips soon smirked "are you gunna stare at my lips forever?" he looked at her like his prey and pushed her against the shower wall before slamming his lips against hers. He grabbed her tush and lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She broke the kiss and giggled then nipped his nose. He growled and turned the shower off without putting her down. She leaned back and laughed as her carried her to the bed. His eyes roamed across her face as she laughed and he wondered how he could have emotions for her, that word wasn't in his vocabulary. He dropped her on the bed and stared at her. He was falling for her. He whispered to himself "shit!" Shiro crawled over to him and stared at him " what's wrong…did I do something?" when he didn't answer she grabbed a blanket and covered herself, feeling incredibly insecure. Not wanting to sit there, she went to the bathroom to grab her clothes but stopped when she felt him grab her arm. She looked at the floor and said nothing. He hated when she didn't look at him and it made him even more agitated when he realized it "look at me" when she didn't he put his hand on the back of her head and made her face him but she looked at anything but him. A growl rumbled in his chest "look. At. Me. Now!" finally she looked at him and he saw the hurt and frustration in her eyes "what grimmjow" a look of hurt flashed across his face as she called him by his name "you didn't do anything, its me. I'm just…confused" she pulled away and headed to the bathroom "then be confused by yourself" he grabbed her roughly and slammed her back against the wall "stop. I'm confused about you" he grabbed her chin and kissed her hard, at first she didn't respond but within seconds she was kissing him back. He pulled the blanket away and threw it to the side then hungrily looked at her body, she blushed but said nothing. He pulled her to the bed and sat down, pulling her to straddle his lap. He began to kiss her again as one hand rubbed her inner thigh and the other was sliding up her stomach to her breast. He flipped her and laid her on her back then placed himself on top of her while gently kissing her. She was surprised at his sudden gentleness but kept kissing him. He broke the kiss and looked at her with an unusual look of affection in his eyes " I was confused because I care for you…I don't care about anyone but you. I don't know about this mushy shit" she smiled with relief "just show me how much you care about me" he nodded with a grin and nipped her collarbone then placed feathery light kisses across her neck and chest. He slid a hand down her inner thigh to push them apart, just enough for him to fit. He whispered between kisses " we don't have to do this right now if you don't want to, I know you haven't been with anyone before" she blushed and squeaked lightly as she felt something rather large poking her " I want this because its you…" he nodded and pushed her legs apart. She blushed and squirmed lightly, not sure what to expect. He positioned himself and hoped he didn't hurt her.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Grimmjow jumped up at the phones shrill ring woke up him "what!" he answered, grumpy at being woken up. " haha hello, its kisuke. I have an opening today if you can meet me at the shop". Grimmjow grunted "fine, we'll be there in a few hours". He quickly hung up and laid back down in bed, he looked at the small white haired woman next to him and pulled her to his chest. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear " we have to get up princess, kisuke wants to meet up today" she groaned "no" he chuckled and ran his finger down her spine and soon to her hip, next his hand slid to her lower stomach as she rolled over to face him "I dun wanna get up, its warm and comfy here!" he flicked her nose "if you don't get your fine ass out of bed im going to throw you into a cold shower" she kicked the blankets off dramatically and got out of bed "happy now!" he nodded as he stared at her milky white body, looking at the bite mark and hand shaped bruises on her hips. He reminisced on how he gave her those bruises. They both quickly got dressed and found a bus to Karakura.


	3. Chapter 3

They both quickly got dressed and found a bus to Karakura.

They were on the bus for about four hours before they got to karakura. Once they arrived they quickly found their way to kisuke's shop, shiro immediately recognized the shop and burst through the door and shouted "KISUKE!" within seconds the man with the striped hat appeared and pulled the white haired beauty into a big hug " I hear youre in some kind of trouble?" grimmjow stepped forward and placed his hand on shiro's hip " are you going to help us or not?" kisuke grinned from behind his fan the began to walk to a back room " anything for my dear shiro! Lets get your measurements" they both followed him, shiro happier than the former espada next to her " is anyone else here?" kisuke shook his head " I sent everyone out for a while so I could get everything for your order ready, they should be back soon though and it may take a few days to get everything you need, this is rather short notice" grimmjow sighed " tch whatever" shiro giggled and looked around " so what do we need?" kisuke took out measuring tape and started to measure grimmjow while answering shiro " lets see, you guys will need money, new identities and a place to stay. One that's far away. And a gigai for this one" shiro nodded and yawned then sat down on the floor and closed her eyes. Grimmjow hid a smile as he stared at the woman that stole his heart " she'll be asleep any second now" kisuke nodded then rolled up the measuring tape " all done with you, I have an extra room if you want to use it. Shes going to have a sore neck if she stays like that any longer" grimmjow nodded and gently picked her up bridal style and went to the room kisuke pointed to. He set shiro down on the futon and covered her with a blanker and kissed her forehead "

Ill be in the other room if you need me" she nodded and rolled over, snoring soon after.

While shiro slept, kisuke and grimmjow sat and drank tea while discussing what they should do next. Kisuke was surprised that grimmjow was being serious " you've changed. Did shiro cause that?" grimmjow scoffed " I havent changed." kisuke smirked knowingly and nodded " whatever you say kitty" grommjow growled at the nickname but stopped once he heard the door to the shop open and saw a familiar group of teens walk in. the group noticed him and they froze in a tense silence. Ichigo spoke up first " what the hell is he doing here! … did something happen to shiro because ill kick your ass if you hurt her!" grimmjow raised an eyebrow " shut the hell up strawberry! Shes sleeping." everyone sat down around the table, curious about why the blue haired man was here. Ichigo scowled at grimmjow " why are you here. Couldn't handle her could you." grimmjow clenched his fists and was about to stand up but froze when he heard shiros door slide open. Everyone looked towards the door as shiro emerged, still half asleep and rubbing her eyes " grimm?" he grabbed an almond cookie from the plate on the table " im right here princess" she sniffled and sat next to him, her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying " I had a bad dream" she nuzzled into his side and yawned, her eyes still shut. Grimmjow pulled her onto his lap and put the cookie in her hand " wanna talk about it?" she shook her head and nibbled the cookie, not noticing any one yet. Someone cleared their throat which caused shiro to peak an eye open, she saw rukia, yumichika, ikkaku and ichigo. She dropped her cookie and pounced on ichigo " ichi! Howve you been? I missed you? Hows chad?" ichigo chuckled as he looked at the woman " chad is good, he secretly misses you too and im doing well too. What happanned? I thought you were happy in hueco mundo. With them" he scowled at the last part. Shiro sniffled and rubbed her eyes, remembering the dream again " I don't wanna talk about it" grimmjow stood up and went to grab shiro as he heard her sniffle but she looked at him and smiled " im okay grimmy, just got something tickling inside my nose" he grunted and went into the kitchen to get some water for her. Ichigo studied her face " are you sure youre okay?" rukia cut in " we need to call the soul society, head captain needs to know where she is." ichigo scowled at rukia while shiro's eyes widened slightly "no!" rukia tried to hide the smug look in her eyes but panic quickly filled her eyes as she felt a cold sword pressed against her neck. Grimmjow spoke from behind her " the old man doesn't need to know anything. Understand." when she didn't answer he pressed he sword against her and smelled blood and it trickled from the shallow cut. She quickly nodded and sighed in relief and grimmjow sat back down. Shiro smiled at ichigo and hugged him " im gunna sit with grimmy now" he nodded and smiled as she sat next to grimmjow.

They conversed and drank tea for the next hour until shiro's tummy growled loudly which made her blush. Grimmjow burst out laughing at how loud her tummy was, she shoved him over and pouted. Kisuke grinned at the couple behind his fan " why dont we go out for food, ill buy" everyone nodded and stood up, kisuke disappeared then reappeared woth a gigai for grimmjow, he quickly put It on and placed a hand on shiros hip. Soon after they were walking to a ramen shop down the street, shiro was lost in her thoughts, not noticing that ichigo, grimmjow and rukia kept sneaking glances at her. Ukia was plotting on how to turn shiro in to the head captain without anyone knowing. Ichigo was wondering of she as happy and doing okay while grimmjow was curious about her dream. once they got to the ramen shop they all ordered and sat at a booth that fit all of them. Shortly after finding a seat they received their food and began to eat. Shiro only took a few bites before putting her chopsticks down, grimmjow noticed her stop eating and he held some food infront of her face " eat" she shook her head " but im full" he scowled and whispered in her ear "if you want to do what we did last night again, you need to eat" she blushed and groaned but took a bite of food " better?" he nodded as they all ate. Once they finished eating everyone went home. Shiro went to the room she woke up in and crawled under the blanket, ready for bed. Grimmjow thanked kisuke for everything and went to shiros room, he crawled in bed with her and pulled her to his chest " sleep well princess" she rolled over and pecked his cheek " you too grimmy"

They spent the next day with everyone and had fun.

The next day shiro woke up before grimmjow and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She saw ichigo at the table by himself " youre up early ichi, is everything okay?" he nodded and stood up " I need to talk to you" he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside " what really happened in hueco mundo?" she sighed " aizen tried to have me killed to we left" ichigo scowled and nodded "stay with me and ill protect you, I can keep you safer than him!" shiro smiled "ill be okay ichi, he cant kill me" he smiled at her innocence " but I would still love to have you here" before she could answer he crashed his lips against hers in an attempt to show her how much he missed her, she stood there frozen, unsure what to do. Before anyone could say anything there was a cough. Shiro and ichigo looked up to see grimmjow with an irritated expression on his face "whats going on here?" shiro looked at the ground while ichigo scowled at grimmjow. Grimmjow growled and grabbed shiros arm, rougher than usual " let me ask again. What. The hell. Is going on." she squirmed uncomfortably and glared " let her go. Now!" grimmjow looked at shiro " am I not good enough for you anymore, if you want to be with him then go" he shoved her to ichigo, he caught her and got in grimmjows face" you asshole! She didn't do anything, I did!" grimmjpw swung around and punched ichigo, causing his lip to split open. Ichigo hit grimmjow in the kidney and watched as he doubled over in pain. Shiro ran in the house " kisuke!" he walked through the door only to have shiro grab his arm and pull him outside" make them stop please" kisuke frowned and hit both boys in the head, making them drop " whats going on here" neither boy answered so kisuke looked to shiro for an answer but his face softened when he saw that she had tear streaks running down he face " what happened shiro?" she sniffled " grimmjow got mad cuz ichi kissed me…but I didn't kiss him back!. Grimmjow doesn't trust me…" ichigo rubbed his head and stoodup. Grimmjow did the same and looked at his girlfriend " shit babe, im sorry" he walked towards her but she backed up " why don't you trust me…ive given you everything and all of a sudden im not trustworthy?" kisuke and ichigo went inside to give them privacy. Grimmjow sighed " I just don't trust him, I trust you. I promise." she shook her head "whatever" he pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her hair " please forgive me" she nods " you better make it up to me" he grins and kisses her temple " oh I will, give me one night and ill have made it up to you" she blushes.

The next day things went back to normal, ichigo pretended nothing happened and grimmjow watched him like a hawk. After breakfast kisuke gave grimmjow everything he asked for " are you sure you want to leave? We can offer you protection here." grimmjow shook his head " the soul society is looking for shiro, aizen wants us dead and ichigo wants ta fuck her. Here is not where we will be staying but I appreciate the offer" kisuke laughed loudly and slapped his hand against grimmjows shoulder " everyone wants her!" grimmjow grumbled and shrugged the other mans hand off " where do you think we should go?" kisuke shrugged " take a bus to somewhere and then do that a few more times. No one will find you unless you want them to" grimmjow nodded and went inside to get shiro, he saw her sprawled out on the floor while playing cards with ichigo. He quietly watched them and smiled as his wonderful girlfriend beat ichigo at poker " oi shiro, we need to pack, its time to leave" her eyes brightened " are we going on an adventure?!" he nodded. She jumped up and ran to their room to pack the few items they collected during their visit.

Within the hour they had said their goodbyes to everyone with promises to call and keep in touch, next they bought a bus ticket to somewhere they had never heard of. About an hour into the ride grimmjow noticed an old woman staring at shiro with a smile, he looked at shiro to see why the old woman was staring. Shiro was asleep with her head leaned back and mouth wide open, grimmjow let a grin slip onto his face at the was she was asleep. A bump caused shiros head to lean over onto grimmjows shoulder, the old woman chuckled " shes just like my son was when he was young, he could sleep anywhere" grimmjow grunted at the woman, hoping she would stop talking. She ignored the grunt and smiled at him " is she your girlfriend? "he nodded " she clapped her hands together happily " wonderful! You two will have beautiful babies" he looked down o hide his blush and clicked his tongue "whatever old lady" she hit him across the back of his head " show some respect!" he rubbed his head and noded " sorry lady" she grunted but then smiled as shiro woke up " hello young lady" shiro yawned and rubbed her eyes " hello" the woman laughed at her childish behavior and passed a box of cookies to her "would you like some?" shiros eyes sparkled "yes! thank you so much! Im starving" the woman smiled " theyre almond" shiros shoved one in her mouth and moaned at the taste " so good" she went to shove another cookie in her mouth but grimmjow grabbed her wrist " not too fast or youll get sick" she groaned and rolled her eyes but listened to him. They wpnt the next few hours talking, sleeping and sharing cookies.

Once they arrived at their destination the old woman gave them her phone number " call whenever you come into town, I would love to see you guys again!" they parted ways and shiro and grimmjow got into another bus and traveled for 3 days before that bus got to its destination. Shiro yawned and stretched " are we finally here?" grimmjow nodded and got her bag "lets find the place urahara picked for us to stay at" shiro nodded and slid her hand into his.


	4. Chapter 4

"lets find the place urahara picked for us to stay at" shiro nodded and slid her hand into his.

They walked around for a but until they found a apartment building that looked suitable. Grimmjow followed shiro as she bounced through the revolving door to the lobby, once inside they talked to the manager and rented an apartment, the only available one had three bedroom, two bathrooms and a decent sized balcony. Shiro bounced in excitement as they went up the elevator to the sixth floor and found their place, it was a corner spot. Once grimmjow unlocked the door, shiro burst inside and went straight to the balcony to look at the view " its so pretty gimmy!" he grunted and threw the bags in the empty living room then met shiro on the balcony " I s'pose it is nice here" shiro nodded "we gotta go shopping soon, its so empty here" grimmjow sighed "I hate shopping" she pouted "but we cant live in an empty apartment" he shrugged and made a sound that sounded like he somewhat agreed. Shiro grabbed his hand happily " can we go now? Pleeaasseeeee" she whined. He rolled his eyes and went to the front door and ushered her out " lets get this shit done already" shiro squealed in excitement and dragged him all over town, they bought blankets, sheets, pillows, furniture and food, among other necessities. Everything was set to be delivered he next day except for the food, blankets, pillows and a few other things they needed immediately. They spent the day out and about, exploring their new home town. Once it got dark the got a quick dinner and went home, they set out some blankets on the bedroom floor to get it ready for bed and sat on the balcony while they ate. Shiro finished her food first " hey grimmy, we're living together, does that make us married?" grimmjow nearly choked on his food and had a coughing fit, within minutes he caught his breath and answered her innocent question " no. living together doesn't even mean you have to get married. Some people stay living together like this and never get married, even if they decide to start a family, which we wont do" he then continued eating. She nodded and thought about his words. Shiro decided to shower while grimmjow finished his food. While in the shower shiro thought about their future and wondered if this was all it would be. By the time she was done in the shower grimmjow had finished eating and was staring at the night sky. She smiled and snuck over to grimmjow and hugged him from behind " hello grimmy" he smirked and turned around in her arms to face him "well hello princess, how was your shower?" she giggled " it was nice, I think ill take a bath next time. OH! And with lots of bubbles and candles" he chuckled and whispered in her ear "maybe ill join you next time" she blushed and nuzzled her face into his chest "whats it feel like to be in a gigai all the time?" he groaned " it fuckin sucks! I feel restricted and enclosed." she nodded " that sounds horrible" he nodded and agreed. Shiro yawned and rubbed her eyes, grimmjow noticed this and heaved her over his shoulder which made her giggle "lets get you to bed beautiful" she flailed playfully and kept hitting his back " but im not tired yet!" he snorted " yeah, that's why you keep yawning and rubbing yer eyes" she pouted as he dropped her on the blankets then flopped on them next to her. He then nuzzled her neck and pulled the blankets over them both.

*next morning*

The next morning shiro woke up to a light knocking on the front door, she groggily got up and put her clothes from last night back on and snuck to the front door, she blushed at her sleeping boyfriend when she thought about the previous night. She snapped out of that train of thought and opened the front door to see a beautiful young woman and a young boy who looked to be the age of four or five " hello miss!" the young boy shouted, shiro smiled at him and bent down to his level " well good morning! My names shiro, whats yours?" his small arm shot out and he made a serious face "my name is akio ma'am" he smiled then burst out laughing . Shiro giggled and stood up to meet the young boys mom, the mom chuckled at her son " sorry if we woke you up, akio is very excited to have new neighbors, the last ones were not very nice. Oh! My name is Hana, its nice to meet you!" shiro smiled excitedly "its great to meet you too! You guys are the first people ive met. Come on in!" shiro opened the door to them "would you guys like coffee, juice, milk, tea? That's about all the drinks we have at the moment" hana smiled while akio sat on the floor and played with some toys, hana sat on the barstools shiro bought the day before "ill have coffee and akio will have some juice please, and thank you so much, not many people in this building are very friendly to me" shiro got them each a drink and sat with hana "why arent they nice, you guys seem very sweet" hana sipped he coffee "im a young, single mom. People here are very old fashioned" shiro nodded in understanding " well screw em, ill be your friend, and so will grimmy" hana smiled at her innocence "who's grimmy? Youre pet?" shiro let out a loud laugh " heh no hes my boyfried, he acts like a moody kitten though" the girls chatted while grimmjow slept in the next room.

Grimmjow woke up to shiro and another womans voice, along with a childs voice 'what the hell?' he thought as he groaned and got off the floor. He put on some sweat pants but no shirt and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, ignoring the others in the room. He stretched and got a mug of hot coffee, no sugar or creamer. He turned around and scowled while sipping coffee " who the hell is this?" hana blushed at seeing the handsome man and his muscled body, she looked at her drink while shiro glared at grimmjow " this is hana and her son akio, they are our neighbors and they are very nice. So be nice!" his scowl deepened, akio jumped up and pointed at grimmjow dramatically " you said a bad word!" grimmjow leaned in close to the boys face and said nothing. Shiro and hana watched curiously to see how he reacts. Everyone was surprised that he ruffled akios hair and gently nudged his face to the side " I like ya kid, you have guts" he pushed shiro out of her seat then sat down and pulled her not to gently onto his lap " nice to meetcha. " hana smiled brightly " nice to meet you as well" shiro and hana chatted for a while before grimmjow got up " whats for breakfast woman" hana watched how the couple interacted, surprised that such a sweet and innocent woman would be with a harsh, rough man ' guess opposites do attract' she thought to herself. Shiro jumped up "are you guys hungry? We can go out for lunch" akio grinned "yes!" hana raised an eyebrow at her son " I suppose we can go out for lunch" the young boy cheered and jumped around happily. Shiro chuckled " wanna meet in the lobby in thirty minutes, gotta get dressed" hana nodded and held akios hand " see you both in a bit!" they waved and left. Grimmjow set his coffee down and grabbed shiro, shoved her back against the counter and kissed her hard "ive been waiting to do that all morning!" she giggled and undressed " im getting in the shower, youre welcome to join me" he smirked, dropped his pants and chased after her.

*thirty five minutes later*

Shiro stepped out of the elevator with gimmjow trailing her, he stared at her ass the whole time with a smug look on his face. Shiro was wearing short black shorts that hugged her hips, a dark blue tank top with white dots all over it and blue flat sandals. Grimmjow was wearing dark wash jeans that clung to his hips, a red button up shirt with the first few buttons undone and black shoes with red laces. Shiro bounced over to hana and hugged her " ready to go?" she nodded. Grimmjow loosely draped his arm over shiros shoulders " so where are we going for food, im starvin" akio tugged on shiros shirt gently "can we go to the best ramen place in the whole wide world!?" shiro laughed and nodded " lead the way" they walked about fifteen minutes before arriving at a small ramen shop with a few tables. They walked in and the store owner greeted them enthusiastically and took their orders before they picked a table to sit at. Once everyone sat on their knees grimmjows phone starting to ring "hello" he answered, his attitude became agitated and his scowl deepened before he passed the phone to shiro " its for you" she took the phone and whispered to hana " be right back" she immediately went outside and talked on the phone. Hana broke the tense silence "is everything okay?" he grunted " her dip shit friend called her, hes an ass that cant accept he lost!" hana nodded " this friend likes her right?" he nodded but said nothing so akio spoke up " of course he likes her! Shes super pretty and nice" grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the kid before grinning " dontcha try to take my woman, shes mine" akio giggled and started to draw on a notepad his mom packed for him. Shiro walked in a few minutes later in a slightly agitated mood just as the food arrived. Her eyes lit up as she practically drooled" it smells so good!" she quickly dug in with everyone soon following her actions. There was no talking, only slurping as they devoured the delicious food. One they finished they decided to head home to meet the movers. Once everyone got to the apartment building they parted way and exchanged numbers. Shiro unlocked the door with grimmjow following her in "what did strawberry call about?" shiro said nothing and folded up the blankets and started cleaning to prepare for the movers. Grimmjow grabbed her arm and tilted her head up to face him "whats going on" she sniffled "rukia told the soul society about us, ichi said that everyone is looking for us. Whatre we gunna do?" grimmjow pulled her to his chest and hugged her "we're gunna be fine, we live here and no one knows how to find us" she nodded then jumped as someone banged on the door, grimmjow unlocked the door and opened it "shiro the deliveries are here" he left the door open as all the items they bought the day before were brought in. shiro watched excitedly as their home became unique and special to them. Grimmjow locked the door as the movers left, shiro pounced on him as soon as he turned around, he fell backwards and groaned "what the fuck princess!" she giggled and planted kisses all over his face "I love you grimmy" he gently pushed her off of him and sat up "you what" she blushed and whispered shyly "I love you grimmjow" he grunted "yeah uh, me too" she furrowed her brows in confusion "you what?" he got an extremely uncomfortable look on his face and mumbled "love you too" she squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He picked her up and carried her into the living room "so how should we arrange our new place?" she giggled and jumped down then started to move things around. In the living room they had a sixty inch flatscreen tv mounted on the wall, there was a soft black couch in the middle of the room facing the tv, a square coffee table infront of the couch, a chair in the corner with a lamp next to it for reading, behind the couch was the dining area that had a tall four person table. The kitchen had four barstools tucked under the eating area of the counter. All the appliances were stainless steel, dark wood cabinets and marble counters. Shiro grinned at her handy work "wacha think grimmy?" he flopped on the couch "I spose ittle do" shiro clapped happily. They spent the evening together cuddling on the couch, whispering sweet words to eachother before ending up in bed.

The next morning grimmjow woke up before shiro and smirked as he thought of the night before and grabbed his phone to take a picture of his sleeping beauty. her body was wrapped in the blankets, while her legs stuck out, sprawled across the bed. He laid down next to her after he took a picture and dragged his finger along the bitemarks he left. She groaned and curled into his side which made him wrap his arm around her and pull her closer. He kissed her temple and whispered into her ear "good morning princess" she smiled lightly but didn't open her eyes. He nuzzled his face into her hair and rested his hand on her hip " yer making me lazy" she giggled "well that wont do" he grunted. They spent the next hour in bed, half asleep. Around eleven they were showered and dressed. Shiro got a bottle of water "hey grimmy, we gotta get jobs now don't we?" he groaned "yeah, kisuke might know someone here to help out with jobs, ill call him." shiro nodded while grimmjow called kisuke, they talked for about thirty minutes. " he said theres a dojo in town that will hire both of us.". "yay!" shiro shouted and grabbed his hand "lets go now!" he grunted and followed her out, locking the door behind them. They walked for about ten minutes before they got to the dojo, shiro skipped inside and stood there happily as grimmjow stood next to her. The store owner and sensei walked up to them after class and stuck out a hand "im katashi, you must be the people urahara called me about" shiro stuck her hand out excitedly : im shiro and this is grimmjow!" she pointed to the blue haired man. Katashi nodded "wonderful, so you need a job. When can you start" shiro tapped her chin and thought while grimmjow spoke up "whenever" katashi nodded "tomorrow morning then! Be here at eight in the morning. Shiro you will be the receptionist and grimmjow, you can help me train the students" grimmjow grunted and walked out while shiro stood there happily then bowed "thank you so much for the opportunity" he smiled "its not a problem dear" she waved and darted off after grimmjow, ecstatic that they got a job.


End file.
